Echo Echo
Echo Echo is a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with the number 10 on it, that connects to his ears, that look like headphones. (It is possible that for the real species, the number changes to the clone's number when he duplicates himself, in order for them to keep track.) Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. He also has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without hampering the rest. Interestingly, his clones do not weaken with number. Their power stays the same. His cloning capabilities seem limitless.They are made from silicon. He can also fly. Echo Echo also found the ability to overload enemies with sound in Ben 10: Alien Armada. By biting enemies, sonic waves instantly flooded his enemies' ears and stunned them for 6 hours and/or melted their brains. Atomic Echo Echo and Cryo Echo Echo were also introduced. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in The Trouble With Doubles to fight the Wildmutt alien simulation.He is used by BTU4A Ben in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses.In Ben 10: Heroes United, he is used by BTUP Ben.He appears in Rumors and Lies before going Ultimate Echo Echo.. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 1 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Tomas 10 Echo Echo is an upcoming alien in Tomas 10. He will appear in an episode of Season 6. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *To Z or not to Z *Space Sewers (goes Ultimate) *Revenge of the DNAliens *Negative Revenge (goes Ultimate) Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in "This Day Just Get's Worse" as the first alien of the Series. He fights the Null Void Monster and wins. Dex 10 *The Space Watch Attack? Thorn 10 Echo Echo has a bigger chest, darker shade of green eyes, a shiny black body and its mouth and green spots are blood red. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Echo Echo has cuffs similar to the belt Shocksquatch wears. He first appears in The Revolt Rises, where he fights a Plutonian, until Kevin uses the Null Void Projector to trap him in the Null Void. Appearances *The Revolt Rises Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *10.10.11 *Enter the Dagons Part 1 *Enter the Dagons Part 2 John Smith 10 Echo Echo was unlocked after scanning the villain Sonogram. Appearances: *Crunch Time *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Winston) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by John and x2 by Ultimate John) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Alix- United Heroes It is said to appear in this form 'Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil' Season 1 *Dr Animos Mutation (First re-appearance) Season 2 *Omni-Overload (x2) Apperances 'Ben 10: Supreme Force ' *Arrangement (first re-apperance) *Ultimate Aggregor *Ultimate Kevin BTNE He appears in the Cannonbolt Fest special, and duplicates himself in order to have a backup. He also appeares in Part 5 of BTNE: Invasion, to escape capture. Gallery 180px-Echoecho large.jpg|Desktop background Echo Echo.gif Haywire DNAliens.png|"Haywire" Echo Echo (with DNAlien) Toonix Echo Echo.jpeg|Toonix Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo.png reverse echo echo.png|Reverse Echo Echo by Solo28. ECHO ECHO.png|Echo Echo (Glen 10 Omniverse)|link=Echo-Echo (Glen 10 Omniverse) 180x180 profile ben10af echoecho 01.jpg|echo echo infected echo echo.png|infected echo echo Echo-Echo.png|B10UH echo echo.png|Echo Echo in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Dennis as Echo-echo.jpg|Dennis as Echo Echo {C} Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Sonorosian Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Audiokinetic Aliens Category:Ken 10 Episodes Category:Small Aliens Category:Clones Category:Aliens that can multiply themselfs Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Thorn 10 Category:Thorn 10 aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10